Regana
Regana '(レガナ''Regana), also known as '''No. XII (13番 13-Ban) and the Creature of the Deep (深みのあるクリーチャー Fukami no aru kurīchā), is a member of the Organization whose sole purposes are to conquer the Realm of Shine, steal its light for its own and conquer Earth Land. He is known as the Creature of the Deep, which spawns the irrational fear of water among humans. Regana uses his sitar to create various water clones to help him fight, seeing as he is not too good when it comes to up-close combat. Some may call him the weakest member but with the ballads he produces so easily it's as if it was child's play, he is easily one of the hardest to beat. He is the final member to be brought back into the world by Zagreus. Appearance Standing at an intimidating 6'0 ft, Regana is a rather interesting Etherious. He has pale blonde hair with tanned skin and blue eyes that make him appear charming. His hair stands up in a half-mowhawk with blond tendrils escaping it from the front. For his attire, he dons a basic black coat with long sleeves that is very long with tight black pants underneath it along with black shoes that have 2-inch heels. He also wears black gloves to help protect his fingers from his guitar strings. He is almost always seen with his blue guitar with very thin strings that look cut-able, but in reality they are actually indestructible. Personality Regana can be rather sadistic, much like his other companions. But out of the thirteen, he is the least malicious. His mood seems to gauge what type of onslaught will come from his sitar. Regana is one of the more laid-back members, much like his corresponding element of water. He was the first to come to terms that he could never regain his True Form after it was deprived from him. He believes that without the use of the forms, they can now enjoy endless heart-throbbing battles that are "all-the-rage" on Earth Land. Despite his laid back attitude, Regana is known to snap. When he does he tends to lack sense or logic and only sees red. Most importantly, he stops paying attention to detail. His display of letting his control slip against Blanco was what really cost him the battle. Much like the other Etherious in the group, he fears Zagreus and resents him for his tight lock on himself and the others. He appreciates the nature of the Earth and reluctantly follows orders to avoid being shut back inside the book he came from. Regana refers to it as "god-awful." Despite this, he still holds a great amount of respect for his master and goes to great lengths to please him, even if it means he has to get his hands dirty. History Magic & Abilities Equipment Battles & Events Events * Alejandro's Attack on Markia (Ch.1) * The Domination Plan (Ch.6) Battles * Blanco Quinten & Abraham Froth vs Regana (Ch.7): Undecided * Blanco Quinten & Co. vs Regana (Ch.13): Loss Trivia *Regana's design is based off of Demyx from the Kingdom Hearts series. Category:Guitar Magic User Category:Male Category:Dark Mage Category:Demon